dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthropus Camps
Mod Your Game And Eliminate The Competition! Free Online Java Modder Only At http://www.DragonsofAtlantisCheats.com/ Guaranteed Working Mods! Anthropus Troops and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Brats 1,500 3,000 6,000 20,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 180,000 360,000 750,000 Port Cannibal 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Con Stench 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Spy She-Devil 1,000 2,000 4,000 10,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Halb Clubber 1,000 2,000 4,000 15,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Mino Hurler 1,500 3,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 LBM Shredder 2,000 4,000 8,000 20,000 40,000 60,000 SSD Chieftain 2,000 4,000 8,000 16,000 BD Blood 5,000 10,000 Giant Rager 10,000 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Food 112.5k 225k 337.5k 450k 562.5k 675k 787.5k 900k 1012.5k 1125k Gold 2.5k 5k 7.5k 10k 12.5k 15k 17.5k 20k 22.5k 25k Wood 5k 10k 15k 20k 25k 30k 35k 40k 45k 50k Ore 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Stone 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Talisman* 4 11 24 59 128 220 420 828 1636 3332 Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march Troop Requirements Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp log without losses. Power Leveling will have information about the fastest way to get to the camps that have goodies. DO NOT UPDATE WITH TROOP ATTACKS INFERIOR TO ONES ALREADY POSTED!!! DO NOT post your random losses or comments in the chart, that's what Talk is for. This also means DO NOT replace attacks by deleting one that requires lower research. Even if you can do it with a few K less because you have lvl 10 everything, it doesn't help other players. Types of attack: *'When using the formula below, please note that this will never guarantee that a user will not encounter Troop loss.' During any attack against an Anthropus Camp, there is always the random variable involved that will result in Troop losses, regardless of the Troop type and number. This includes any type of ranged Troop with high stats since their defense is considerably lower than their attack stats. *'In addition to experiencing general Troop loss when attacking Camps, you may encounter a regenerated Camp even after clearing the Camp out with a previous attack.' Anthropus Camps are known to completely regenerate. Be careful when using a small amount of Troops, Swift Strike Dragons or Spies, since they may be killed due to a regenerated Camp. *'Min': the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all the resources except food. This is probably what beginners want. *'Speed': the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all resources except food but quickly so you can hit lots of camps. *'Slow': what you need to get Max Loot, again for beginners *'Max': what you need to get Max Loot but fast. *LBM Warning: Use them at your own risk on Higher level camps . Many users have experienced random losses at higher level camps. Do Not post notes of your losses, they are random and don't help. If you want to be safe, stop using LBM's on upper level camps(level 6 upwards) and use Dragons, FM or Fangs instead. Despite the LBM claims above many players have lost much higher numbers after having no losses 100's of time, you will eventually lose all or most from the RNG effect. Stop using LBM when you have better troops. Always check your Research levels before sending out attacks on Higher Level Camps. Having inferior levels of Research will lead to troop losses. **LBM: 'Longbowman are susceptible if they do not kill off enough of the Troops since their Defense is the lowest of all the ranged Troops. Use with extra care. 'Drops from camps: Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip ( Very Low Drop Rate : 1 in 50 attacks or so) Level 5+: Chance of a Great Dragon Armor piece Level 7+: 100 - 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons *If you have a city dragon and launch an attack on a camp, every 500 Anthropus killed will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For best results (no losses) do not send BD, SSD, or Banshee. Ranged troops do best with the GD. 3500 LJ + GD vs a full lvl 10 will yield 3332 talismans. Banshees always work excellent with Threir Wind dragon...Any said banshees above to clear particular level will also clear the level with out any losses when they send along with wind dragon. LJ's will work with any Dragon at the above levels also except the Wind Dragon. Category:Battle Reports Category:Anthropus Camps Category:Battle Reports Category:Anthropus Camps